


New Beginnings

by compulsivepoetics



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Kory decides to start over with Donna in the city.





	New Beginnings

“So um, Kory?” Dawn called, connecting eyes with her in the rear view mirror. “You have a destination in mind?”

Kory blinked from her light nap, realizing she was still in the car. "Uh no, actually I don't. I'm still trying to piece some things together and figure out my next move."

Donna looked over at her. "You can...crash with me in the city until you figure it all out." Kory's brow raised, a smile playing on her lips.

"Wow, really?"

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, "yeah as long as you swear not to burn my apartment down."

Kory eyes narrowed. "Funny," but then they softened. "I'd like that. Thank you." Her eyes lifted up to the mirror to find Dawn still staring at her. "I guess I do have a destination after all." 

The blonde smiles, "good."

She looked back out the window, letting her eyes slowly close again.

(break)

A firm shake on her arm wakes her this time. 

"Kory? Kory, wake up." Her eyes flutter open to see Donna hovering over her. "We're here." She turns to look out the window, not longer seeing passing trees but a busy street, pedestrians and high risers. She gets out the car to find Donna, Hank and Dawn waiting on the other side. Her eyes trail up the tall building they were in front of. 

"So this is you, huh?"

"Well, technically this is us." They smile.

"Hey, um I know we just met under the worst circumstances," Dawn started with a breathy laugh, walking up to Kory, "but don't be a stranger, okay? Hank and I come to the city a lot so maybe we can all get together." 

Kory smiled with a nod. "It's a date."

Dawn bit her lip with a smile. "Okay." Her attention shifted to Donna, going in to give her a hug. "Try not to kill each other, okay?" 

Donna pulls back with a teasing smirk. "No promises. She's as stubborn as-

"I'm not even three feet from you." Kory interrupts. They all laugh and then Hank finally speaks up.

"Ladies, I hate to break up this lovefest but Dawn, we've got to hit the road." 

Dawn releases the brunette, getting in the car while leaving them with a final wave goodbye before they disappeared down the street.

Kory turns to Donna with amusement. "Well I suppose it's just you and me now."

She noticed the teasing smile on her face. "What?"

"I just think this is going to be a quite interesting experience."

They stare at each other for a moment, then Donna gives her a light push towards the front door. "Come on, I'm tired." As they're walking, a thought comes to Kory.

"And once again, I'm without clothes." She sighs.

Donna glances at her with creased brows while pushing the button for the elevator. "I'm sure I have something for you to sleep in."

"Um what was that look?" 

"What look?"

"The one at my outfit." Kory says incredulously.

There was a beat before Donna responded. "Look I get that you're a hot, alien princess from another planet," Kory lifted an amused brow. "but the rest of the world doesn't need to know that."

"Meaning?"

The elevator doors opened. They stepped in .

"Meaning, a little subtly won't hurt. The pink hair is already in your face-

"Okay, smartass. What do you suggest?"

"We'll go shopping tomorrow. Maybe give you a bit of a makeover-

"Makeover?" Kory interrupts with an offended look.

"More like a secret identity." Donna clarifies as the door opens to their floor.

"Huh." 

Donna turned to Kory with a questioning look. "What is it?"

"You called me hot."

Donna blushed as she opened the door to their now shared apartment.

Oh, this will definitely be an interesting experience.


End file.
